Soul X Maka-Lovers Souls
by LeaCarosella
Summary: After Soul and Maka have been through so much, fighting the Kishin Ashura, and Soul become a Death Scythe; Soul finally admits to himself that he is in love with Maka. But does she feel the same? Will Soul admit how he feels to Maka before it's too late?
1. If Only She Knew

General POV:

Maka Albarn slowly got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen. Her light dirty blonde hair was all frizzled from the night previous. She had nightmares. Nightmares of her loosing her partner, Soul. She walked over to his room door, and opened it just enough to look into his room. He was there. His white hair was in it's usual messy style that soul had it in. He had a tiny bit of drool on his lip as he layed sleeping on his bed. He sharp teeth showing every time he opened his mouth to snore. Maka closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief. She knew it was just a dream, but seeing him made her feel better. She walked back into the kitchen and started to get out materials to make breakfast for herself and Soul. 'Thank god we have today off from school.' Maka thought to herself.

Maka's POV:

I was just finishing up breakfast. I decided to make something big to keep my mind off of the dream I had. I had made scrambled eggs, pancakes, beacon, and a fruit salad (for myself because Soul wouldn't like the fruit). I looked at the time. It was just about the time that I usually woke Soul up for breakfast, maybe a tiny bit earlier. I put the food on plates on the table; and called for Soul. "Soul! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled. I heard a moan from the other side of Soul's door. "Come on Soul, you don't want it to get cold; do you!?" I yelled again. After a few minutes I let out a huge sigh, and stomped into Soul's room. I slammed the door open, and I stopped, looking at Soul, he looked so handsome when he... Aurgh, what am I thinking!? He's just my partner, besides, he doesn't think of me like that! I paused at that thought for a few, than decided to go wake Soul up. "Soul, get up now, and eat some breakfast!" I said, poking his head. He moaned again, than rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. Than he muttered, "Go away tiny tits, can't you see I'm sleeping here?" Steam nearly came out of my nose, than I took a very thick dictionary. "MAKA CHOP!" I yelled, while promptly hitting Soul right on the head with the dictionary. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Maka, so not cool!" Soul whined, as he landed on the ground next to his bed. "Whatever, breakfast is ready. Get in the kitchen before I throw it away." I threatened, stomping out of the room.

Soul's POV:

After about a minute or so of lying on the ground, I got up and decided to go eat breakfast before Maka threw it away. She would throw it away too, that was one of the things I admired about Maka, she always did what she said she would do. Of course, with some things, I wish she didn't. I lazily, and reluctantly got off the ground and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table. "Hey, Maka." I said, putting on my shark-toothed grin. "Hi, Soul." Maka said in a unsure voice, not even looking at me. I faltered a bit. "W-what's wrong Maka?" She shook her head. "Nothing." I knew by the way she said that, something was wrong. I decided to risk another Maka chop, and ask again what was wrong. "Maka, you can tell me anything... you know that right?" Maka just nodded slowly, still not showing me her face. After what seemed like a eternity of an awkward silence, Maka quickly finished her last pancake, and put her dishes in the sink before running into her room. I caught a quick glimpse of her face, only so see that she had tear streaks running down her face. Why was she crying? "Maka-" I started, holding out my hand, as if trying to pull her back to me. She slammed her room door, and I just sat there, stunned. Was it because I called her tiny-tits? No, that couldn't be it, I always call her that... I looked down at my plate, than back at Maka's closed door. My stomach growled. I sighed. My meister was defiantly more important than my stomach. I threw it in the refrigerator for later, than walked up to Maka's bedroom door and knocked. "Maka, can I come in?" No answer. I sighed. "Look, Maka, don't hit me, but I'm coming in." I put my hand on the door knob and turned it, opening the door slowly. I saw a very limp Maka sitting on her bed, he head in her hands. "Maka?" I said, my eyes filling with concern. She didn't say anything. I hastily walked over to her, and sat down net to her. "Maka, what's wrong?" Still no answer. "Maka?" I said, my hand on her back now. Still no answer. "Come on, Maka! What's wrong?!" I said, now shaking her just like the time when we first fought Professor Stein. She looked up at me, her face tear stained. She looked like she was in allot of pain. I felt a pain in my chest. I hated when she was in pain. For some reason, seeing her sad or upset hurt me as much as it hurt her. "Maka, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong." I said in a comforting tone, no longer shaking her. Instead I pulled her close into a hug. And I don't know why, but my heart starting beating fast, and I started to sweat. Why was it lately whenever I was alone and close to her that I got butterflies in my stomach? Did I... love her? No! So uncool! Why would Maka ever want to date a cool guy like me!? Besides, she was my partner... and that's it... right? Maka looked up to me, her apple green eyes watering. To my surprise she didn't Maka Chop me, instead she embraced me back, and started to cry on my shoulder. My face grew almost as red as my eyes. I patted her back while I hugged her. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She looked back up at me. "I had a nightmare." I let out a sigh of relieve. At least something traumatic didn't happen. "What was the nightmare about?" I asked, still cradling her close. "You... and me..." She continued. I started sweating even more. What did she mean me and her? "We where fighting a witch, and I... you..." I let myself relax a little bit. I waited for her to finish. "I wasn't strong enough, and I-I was ready for the final strike... but then... just like the other time with Crona.. you.. you.." Maka was starting to break down into tears again. I held onto her tighter as if I was protecting her like I was her father. "You died because I was too weak Soul! I'm such a weakling, I can't do anything!" Maka started rambling and crying. "Shhhhhhhh. Maka, it's okay. I'm here, I'm okay. It was just a dream." Maka stopped crying, and looked at me. She gave me a weak smile, tears still streaming down her face. She threw her hands around my neck, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Soul." I starting sweating again. And a thought hit me. The reason I was feeling like this was because... I loved her. I loved my meister, Maka Albarn. I had loved her for a long time, if not sense the day we first met and paired up as weapon and meister. But, I knew she didn't feel the same. That peck on the cheek was nothing meant for affection, just for gratitude. Never the less, I was still going to treasure that moment. "Your welcome, Maka." I sad before we both pulled away from each others embrace. If only she knew how I felt about her.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Okay, so this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction! And my first fanfiction on this sight! This was originally posted to my Wattpad account, but I'm posting it here as well. I'm still getting used to Soul and Maka's personalities, and thinking of a plot... but don't worry, I promise it will get interesting! Oh, and I might not update this in a while considering that hurricane Sandy is suppose to hit us head on tomorrow afternoon... Well, in till then enjoy this fanfiction, and my Valduggery ones if you like Valduggery that is... See Ya'll later! -LeaCarosella


	2. A New Mission From Lord Death

Soul's POV:

When me and Maka arrived to school on Monday, Liz, Patty and Kidd ran up to greet us. Kidd looked like he was pre-occupied with something, he gaze fixed on a crack in the tile in front of the academy. "Hiya Soul, and Maka!" Patty chimed in her usual up-beat voice. "Hey Patty." Maka said, nearly trailing off. Ever sense what happened on Saturday, she had been trailing off in thought lately; I wounder what she was thinking about. Liz waved to us, than her face swirled around to kid, and she elbowed him. "Kid, don't you have to tell Soul and Maka something?!" Death the Kidd shook his head, putting his thought aside for a moment. "Ah, Soul and Maka." He said, his eyes started trailing back to the cracked tile. Liz gestured to us. "Go on, Kidd." Kid suddenly started screaming as he ran over to the tile. "This is simply un-exceptable! Look at this tile! It wasn't even cracked with symmetry! Whoever did this deserves to be shot, than buried, than shot again!" Patty started cracking up. "There he goes!" She cackled. Liz had smoke come out of her nose, as she dragged Kidd away from the tile. "Kidd, honestly, are you going to tell them, or do I have to!?" She yelled at Kidd. Kidd didn't even listen to Liz, she was just obsessing over the fact that the tile that had been cracked, and how it was asymmetrical garbage, and needed to be replaced immediately. Liz sighed, and let him go. He scurried back to the tile. "I guess I'll have to tell them." Maka shook her head to get back to focusing on what Liz was saying, than gave her a light smile. "Sure, what's up Liz?" Liz regained seriousness, than spoke. "Lord Death would like to see you and Soul in the Death Room about a new mission. He says it's important, so don't be late." Maka nodded. Lord Death had wanted to see me and Maka about a new mission? To be honest, the only thing I wanted was time off to be with Maka. I sighed. Maka turned to me. "What's the matter, Soul?" I shook my head, and gave her my signature shark-toothed grin. "Nothing." Maka turned back to Liz. "Right, when does Lord Death want to see us?" Liz gave us a face like she has just met Excalibur. Than she pointed to Kidd. "He knows, not us." I let out a small laugh. "I guess we don't have to go then, Maka." She turned to me, her eyes serious. I faltered a bit, she never looked at me like that unless she was about to give me a Maka-Chop. But to my surprise she didn't. "Don't be stupid, we have to go. We'll go right now." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. My face turned red. "Bye, Liz, Patty, Kidd." She said, not even turning around to look at them. What was wrong with her? Why was she being all serious all of a sudden?

Maka's POV:

I felt bad about snapping at Soul like that. I just... I don't know, I was trying to stay away from him ever sense what happened. I knew it wasn't right, and I knew that he was my partner, but I didn't want to be anything else with him; because I knew that it would put him in more danger (because he would always be trying to protect me). And I didn't want things to end up happening like the dream. So I needed to avoid as much friendly contact as possible. I dragged him down the hallway into the Death Room. Than he pulled back. He was surprisingly strong. I fell backwards, not prepared for him to pull back, and he caught me, and helped me stand back up. We where right in front of the Death Room. Why had he stopped me? "Maka..." Soul started, he looked all serious, his eyes weren't showing. Than he looked up at me, his blood red eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong with you lately? You've been... not all here lately." He said, only seriousness in his voice, placing his hands on my shoulders. I almost smiled, and I just wanted to hug him, and tell him that I was okay, and that I was just over thinking. But I didn't. Instead I had to go and ruin his day. "Nothing is wrong, and even if something was; it doesn't concern you..." I said, barley being able to say the words as they swelled in my throt. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt, but he didn't say anything when I turned around and walked into the Death Room, he just fallowed. "Hello Lord Death?" "Yah, yah! Hello Meister Maka, and Demon Sythe Soul Eater! How's it going?" Lord Death bounced towards us in that funny way he does. I almost giggled, Lord Death was funny when he was around kids. Than my papa, Spirit ran towards me. "MAKA, MAKA, MAKA, MY MAKA!" He screeched. "Reaper-" Lord Death started, as my papa tried to hug me. "Chop!" His giant foamy hand came out of no where and my papa went flying to the ground, with a water fountain of blood coming out. "You should really just go shut up, Spirit." Lord Death said in his silly high-pitched voice. "Thanks for that, Lord Death." I said, truly grateful. "Yah, yah. No problem." I smiled. "Liz told us that you wanted to see us about a new mission?" I said, trying to get back on topic. "Yup." He said cheerfully. "It's a small, but important mission. I only trust a select few with this task, and you two are the only ones available." I heard Soul sigh. "What about Kidd?" Lord Death tilted his head/mask. "Do you not want a mission, Soul Eater?" "Well-" Soul started. "Maka-" Soul's eyes widened as he looked at me. "Chop!" I yelled, smacking my dictionary on his head. He fell to the ground, next to my papa, with a blood water fountain coming form his head as well. "Ignore Soul, sir! Of course we want the job!" Lord Death gave me a thumbs up with his big foamy hands. "Alrighty then! Your mission is to collect a love and lust Kishin soul!" I gave him the Excalibur face. "Wait... what?"  
"A love and lust Kishin soul makes whoever is touched by it have love and lust for the person they secretly love for a short amount of time. It's no big deal." Soul bounced up. "Hehe, sounds cool." I gave Soul another Maka Chop, sending him to the ground again. I shook my head. "Wait, but why us, Lord Death!?"  
"You mean, you don't know!? It doesn't affect those who are already in love, so you two are perfect for the job!" My face turned white, did he really just say that!? I looked down to Soul, he was looking up at me, and I blushed slightly. "W-what do you mean?" I said, as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "You mean you haven't figured it out for yourselves yet? Your souls both say otherwise." He said, tilting his head. My papa suddenly got up, and started pointing at Soul. "Put one finger on my Maka, you Octopus head, and I'll-" "Reaper chop!" Papa went on the floor again. Both Soul and I blushed furiously. "Hmmm, I see. You haven't confronted that yet. Oh, well, maybe this is the little push you need! Start immediately on the mission." I shook my head, snapping out of it. "Right. Let's go, Soul." I said, pulling him off the ground. My face still burning red. Did I really love Soul?

Author's Note:

OMFG, this chapter came out better than I thought! I'll admit the idea came to me at random when I was writing... but isn't it pretty clever? ;)  
So Soul and Maka might end up confessing to each other than, hmmmm? Sorry, but I needed to do a cliff-hanger. I won't leave you for long though, I'm not that mean! Anyways, see ya'll next update! (which will be up later today or early Halloween morning). -LeaCarosella


	3. Did It's Soul Touch Him?

Soul's POV:

My heart thudded against my chest. If this guys soul wave length hits us... we'd be effected by lust and love? Not only that, but to the person we secretly loved? Aurgh. So not cool. I walked next to Maka, hands in my pockets, looking over to her once and a while to try and read her facial expressions. She looked worried. That made me feel a bit un-easy. Who did Maka love? More importantly, if I got hit; she would find out that I loved her.. how would she feel about that? I wasn't too worried about her finding out, in fact I planed on telling her soon, but the way she was acting lately, I thought it was best left alone for now. I sighed loud enough so she could hear me. Maybe it was best off I told her, not the effects from the wavelength. She didn't even turn to face me. "Ah-hem." I said louder, making sure she'd notice. She shot me a warning glance. It was obvious she didn't feel like talking. I was taken a back. Maka usually didn't act like this... around me anyways. Than her face softened. "Maka-" I began, but she cut me off. "Soul, if you're going to say something important to me, I wouldn't do it now." I gave her a confused glare. "W-why not?" She gave me a weak smile. "Because, anything you say that's important will make my soul wavelength go everywhere, and we won't be able to resonate." She explained. But I had a feeling there was more to it. I let out a sigh. Did she know what I was going to tell her? I didn't want her to. Aurgh, this was so un-cool. I had to cover up quick. "Oh, it's nothing important, I just wanted to talk about the mission." I said as a hasty cover-up. She looked surprised. Who knew what she was thinking I'd say? "Oh." Was all she said before a load bang sounded out from behind us. Maka spun around to face the noise. It was the Kishin. 'Well,' I thought to myself. 'Now we get to see who Maka loves.' But deep down, I really didn't want to know.

Maka's POV:

"Soul, scythe form!" I yelled as the Kishin charged towards us. He looked lost in thought for a moment, than shook his head coming back to reality. He looked over at the Kishin who was getting really close at the moment, than over to me, than nodded. He turned into a white beam, that flew into my hand; taking the shape of a scythe. I swung it around my shoulders and head professionally, than rested it on my shoulder just as soon as Soul's black and red blade came out of the white light. "Kishin of love and lust, your killing days are over. Your soul is mine!" I yelled out. The Kishin just growled and ran towards me. I let out a small smile. "I see how it is, you're trying to touch us with that soul wave-length at the start of the fight, so that we get distracted." I jumped up into the air right before his claws hit me. "Well-" I began. "That's not happening." I heard Soul in my head. "Maka, be careful! You don't know how he makes his soul wave-length hits others, it might not be from direct contact!" I pondered this thought. Lord Death should have given us more information about how this Kishin fought. Than again, maybe Lord Death knew that it wouldn't matter because the one that I loved was Soul, so I would keep fighting the Kishin un-effected to protect Soul. But- who did Soul like? That's why I had a feeling he was going to tell me that other time, and I was worried that it'd be someone else. And knowing he didn't feel the same would throw off my wave-lengths from him; making this fight impossible. I shook my head. 'Get back into the fight, Maka. Think later.' I said aloud in my head. "Soul, sense we don't know how this guy effects us with his soul, what attack do you suppose we try?" I said to Soul in my head. Before he answered, a big claw promptly swiped at me, and a dodged it in the nick of time, unfortunately I fell to the ground, because I was thrown off balance. "I say we try and hit him with Witch Hunter. There's no need to hit him with the Demon Hunter; I don't think he's that strong." Soul answered. "Right. I guess we can try. But what if when we use Soul Resonate is when he connects with peoples souls?" I questioned, just thinking of this idea. I heard Soul laugh slightly. "Does it really matter, we can still defeat him, and it'd only be for a little while that we where effected." My voice became shaky. "Soul." I could feel his soul become un-easy. "Yea?" I got up, just in time. The Kishin's claws came down right where I was, taking a part of my regular black coat I wore off. I jumped out of the way of another attack. The Kishin was getting very upset and aggravated that I kept dodging. I wouldn't be able to do this for much longer without getting a injury. "W-what if both of us love someone else, wouldn't that throw off our wave-lengths so that we couldn't fight? So isn't using Witch Hunter risky?" There was a silence. No answer from Soul. I tried to read his what his soul was feeling, but it was hard to tell. Anger, sadness, disappointment... and lust? Had he been hit, and that's why he was so silent all of a sudden? I couldn't think about this right now. And judging by the way Soul's soul was feeling right now, I doubted we'd be able to fully resonate, it seems as if I hurt him. "Fine, don't answer." I snapped at him. Swinging the weapon into the Kishin. I didn't want to think about this any longer. If I was effected, I was effected. The scythe stopped half way through the Kishin's gut, and it gave me a smile from its blood stained lips with crooked teeth. I pulled Soul our of him immediately before the tried to touch him with a glowing claw. 'That must be how he effects people, that almost looks like what Professor Stien uses when he interferes with peoples wave-lengths.' I said so that Soul could hear, but he didn't seem interested. "Well then-" I said aloud so the Kishin could hear me. "I guess I know how to attack you now." The Kishin gave yet another smile, licking it's lips with its long tongue. "Don't count on it, girl." It said it a raspy voice that almost sounded like it was under water. I let out a slight laugh. "So you can still talk, eh?" I was making small talk so I could think of a plan. "It seems like it." It said, slamming the glowing claw next to me in the ground. Shock-waves hit all over the place. "He-heh. I bet you didn't see this coming!" It said, while I was distracted, slamming it's claw right into my chest as it was glowing. 'Damn it!' I screamed in my head. I felt my soul filled with it's effects right away. I flew to the ground, and hit a tree my head throbbing. 'Maka! Are you alright!?' I heard Soul yell in my head. Soul. Oh god, Soul! I suddenly had the feeling to tell him I loved him! Damn it, my thoughts where wandering off. But luckily, my anti-demon wave-lengths where fighting off the sensation. For now. The Kishin smiled and laughed again. "You have no idea what's going to happen once you loose control, girl." I smirked. I got up, but surprisingly, the wound that was suppose to be on my chest area was rapidly healing as I looked at it. Was this from the black blood? No. It was part of this Kishin's technique. "I see what you're doing. You attack with your wave-length, making it cut through skin, but you make it quickly heals them before the wave-length can escape their body. Interesting." It smirked at me. "You're a smart girl, but I'm warning you, if you don't finish me off before that wound heals, you'll be dead!" It screamed, launching itself at me. And it was right, I could feel my soul starting to become effected by the wave-lengths, and I started trailing off about thoughts of me and soul. I shook my head. The wound was nearly healed. I gripped the scythe harder. Narrowing my eyes, focusing. 'Soul-' I started in my head. 'Already on it, Maka.' "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" I screamed. My scream getting louder, a blue light shining around me and Soul. There was a bit of a hesitation between me and Soul resonating at first, but my soul quickly pulled his closer. Soul's scythe form grew into the Witch Hunter blade. I ran towards the Kishin, it's red eyes where wide. "Witch Hunter!" I yelled, slamming the scythe into the Kishin, completely obliterating it, leaving it's red soul behind. At the same time, the wound on my chest had fully healed up, and I was broken from Soul's soul, and I fell to the ground, unconscious. "Maka!" Was the last thing I heard. And I couldn't help wondering before I was taken into the darkness of sleep. Did he get hit by the wave-length too?

Author's Note:

Sorry if that was a boring chapter, but it was necessary. Also sorry to leave you at a cliff-hanger! I bet you thought that Soul and Maka where going to admit their love, huh? ;)  
Fools (excalibur referance, fuck yes)! :D  
No but seriously, we're just getting to the juicy part, so stay tuned! Oh, and Happy Halloween! I'm dressing up as Valkyrie Cain from Skulduggery Pleasant. What are you guys dressing up as? Comment below! :D


	4. Awake Or In A Dream?

Soul's POV:

Maka was hit. Her stomach was slashed open. The wave-length had gone right to her soul. And she hadn't woken up sense. I had run through the streets of Death City to get to Dr. Stein and Mrs. Marrie. I left the Kishin soul behind. That didn't matter to me. When I had got there, I ran in screaming. When they had taken her; I sat and cried when they told me to wait outside. I had been outside for a few hours when Mrs. Marie opened the door. "Soul-" She began. "Is Maka, okay!? Is she alive!?" I interrupted her. Her face softened in understanding. "Soul, she's fine... but... come in and see yourself." I nodded and fallowed her into the room. Maka was lying on a bed wrapped in a white gauze to stop any bleeding that may have occurred. All of her minor cuts where covered up and dressed. She looked cute like that. Professor Stien turned around. "Ah, Soul. Good to see you again." I looked at him with my blood red eyes. "How's she doing?" I said, trying to remain calm. Cool guys remained calm when the love of their life was hurt... right? Stien smiled softly. "She's fine. All that's left is a scar from where she was cut. In fact, most of it was healed up before you got here. All we had to do was check for other wounds. I didn't listen to anything else. I stopped listening at 'scar'. "A Scar!?" Stien smiled slightly. He slowly removed the gauze on Maka's torso. He finally finished unraveling it. The area where she was cut visible. The part where the kishin had hit her stopped right before her breast. I blushed madly at the thought I was seeing Maka's upper half with no clothes. It was now only a faint scar, that looked very similar to mine from our fight with Chrona. I shivered at the thought. Not because I was hurt so badly. Because I had almost lost Maka in that fight. "Stien, will that scar stay there?" I asked. I didn't want her to have a scar to remind her... to remind me, that I could't protect her that time. "Well-" Stien began. "It will eventually fade. But only if we have someone treat it everyday... but I don't think that Maka wants me to rub my hands over her everyday..." Stein said, laughing. I looked at him. "Can't she just do it herself?" I asked. "Well, no. He won't be able to see every area she needs to get. You won't mind doing it, will you? You are her partner." For some reason I was very aroused from thinking about this. And I began to blush again. "It's not that I mind..." I began, but I was interrupted by a groaning that came from Maka. Who was lying on the bed. She was waking up.

Maka's POV:

My heart fluttered as my eyes opened. Soul was standing near me. Soul. Oh for the love of Lord Death, the Kishin soul was starting to take effect. My heart pounded, and I got all sweaty as I looked at Soul. I blushed so hard, my face felt like it was gonna burn off. I felt my soul wavelength, it was overwhelming how much love was projecting form it. I got a hold of myself, and stopped the wave-length from reaching Soul. Making my cheeks loose their heat, my face going back to its normal color. "Hey, tiny-tits." Soul said with his shark-toothed smile. I couldn't help but blush and giggle when he said that. Then to cover up, I have him a weak Maka Chop. I couldn't bring myself to hit him really hard. I decided that it was because I was still recovering. I sat up, a sharp pain going up to my chest. I cringed, and fell forward. Soul caught me. I felt his warm skin brushing against my cold skin. I looked down at myself, noticing I was half naked, and I blushed fiercely again. "Hehe, careful Maka. Don't want you falling and getting knocked out cold again." He said with sarcasm in his voice. I looked up to see him, he was blushing almost as bad as me. My heart beat, and I leaned closer to his face. It was the lust. I wanted to kiss him si bad. It took every fiber of my being to contain it, and hold it back. When I finally regained my senses, I pulled away quickly and sat back on the bed. Soul laughed slightly. "You're so cute when you do that, Maka." I blushed yet again, for about the tenth time sense I woke up. "Soul-" I started. "Yea, what's up?" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Did you get hit by the wave-length from the Kishin?" Soul shook his head. "Don't think so. I don't feel any different. What about you?" Before I could answer, Professor Stien interrupted us. "Maka, glad to see you're awake and doing well." I nodded. "Yup. Thanks professor." He tilted his head. "It was really no problem. In fact your body really did all the healing by itself on that scar on your chest there." I tilted my head in question. "Really- wait, a scar!?" I looked down at myself. There was a faint, but very visible scar stretching across my torso. I put on a scowl. "Great." Soul put his hand on my shoulder. And lifted up his shirt just enough so I could see the start of his scar. "It's okay, now we match." He winked at me. Me heart skipped a beat. Stien interrupted us yet again. This time I was grateful. "Well, that won't be for long. Maka, you can get rid of the scar... however, you need someone to rub the medicine on it. Soul would be more than glad to do it for you." Oh for Death's sake. Now I wished he didn't interrupt. Soul turned to me. "If you're okay with that... that is." I smiled at him. "Of coarse, I'm fine with it." Really, I wasn't... not until this wavelength wore out on me anyways... don't get me wrong, I kinda wanted him to do it... but I'm just worried that I'd get too carried away and do something I'd regret later. Stein gave me a weak smile. I think he knew what was going on. Than he vanished from the room for a few moments, leaving me and Soul in a awkward silence. I stared into his beautiful crimson eyes, and got lost in them. Than I shook my head when I felt the professors soul enter the room again. He held out a bottle of white liquid to Soul. "This is what you need to rub onto her scar. In four to five weeks time, you can stop and it should be gone, if it runs out; come see me." Soul nodded. "Right. How many times a day should I put it on?" Stein pondered the thought. "I would say twice. Once in the morning, once at night. If you start running low, just do it once at night." Soul nodded. "Right. Are we free to go?" Stein smiled, and motioned to the door. "Of coarse. I expect you know where the door is?" Soul gave him his cocky toothed grin. "Hehe. Of coarse. Maka, let's go." He said holding a hand out to me. He helped me up, but to my surprise, he didn't let go as we walked out the door. He didn't let go when we walked from the building. And he didn't let go the entire time we walked back to our apartment. And I was silent the entire way. Holding back the urge to kiss him and tell him I loved him. Everything was perfect, besides the fact of this wavelength. Could this be a dream? As I felt Soul's hand release from mine when we finally reached the door to our apartment, decided that it wasn't. Because good dreams like this... they always ended. And this, is far from ending.

Soul's POV:

I didn't know what I was doing. I original held Maka's hand to help her up, but I felt myself not wanting to let her go. So I didn't. She still hadn't answered if she had been affected or not by the Kishin. I'm assuming the answer was no. Or... maybe she just didn't love me. I did see her blushing allot though. But, that could have been because she was dehydrated or tired. Didn't matter. I would tell her that I loved her soon. The problem was thinking of a way to do it. I had tried writing poems. I had tried writing a story, I even tried planning a date. But nothing seemed to be like the right place to actually tell her I loved her. I scrunched up my face, and pinched the bridge of my nose as me and Maka walked into our apartment. Maka went to the kitchen as soon as we walked in. "I'm going to make dinner. What do you want tonight?" She said cheerfully. I widened my eyes. "Oh no you don't. I'm going to order pizza tonight. You're not cooking. Go and rest." I ordered. She gave me a weak smile, and kissed me on the cheek. I stiffened. She seemed to think that I was uncomfortable... when really, I was just surprised. She seemed like she was surprised at herself for even doing it in the first place. She placed her hand to her fragile lips.

Maka's POV:

"I'm so sorry." I said. I felt so stupid. I let my guard down for a second. And for one second, my soul took control and leaned forward. Damn the Kishin. Soul blushed, and laughed it off. "Hehe. It's okay, Maka. Now what type of pizza do you want? I kinda want peperoni, but we can do a half and half pizza if you want." His face was so red, his eyes almost seemed to blend in. I laughed. It was cute that I made him blush so much by a simple kiss on the cheek. "Nah, peperoni's fine. I'd rather cook though." He pouted. "I'll let you do the dishes." I let out a sigh. "Soul, you don't need to use dishes for pizza, they give you paper plates." He nodded and laughed. "Exactly. I want you to relax." I laughed. Soul could be a really sweat guy sometimes, and that's why I loved him.

============================================================

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Okay, so I know this is slow, but some major romance is coming up soon with Maka and Soul. It's gonna get smokey, let's just say that. ;)  
There's a reason I had Soul put on Maka's medicine, I'll leave you to figure out as to the reason why. xD  
Anyways, I'll update the entire thing later ASAP. I kinda rushed writing this chapter cause I was working at my school when I was writing it. But I hope you liked it anyways. -LeaCarosella


	5. The Song

Soul's POV:

In the middle of eating pizza, I had a idea. A wonderful idea. I had been so stupid. I was thinking of all these mushy gushy things to do for Maka, when the entire time I missed what I was good at. What could make her happy, and maybe even find out if she felt the same way about me. I let out a toothy smile while I was eating. Maka tilted her head and arched her eyebrow in question. "Nothing." I said coolly. A lone piece of cheese was hanging off the side on my cheek. Maka laughed and blushed. "Why are you so gigly today?" I asked laughing, getting the piece of cheese off my face. She laughed a bit harder, than stopped to talk. "Nothing, nothing. You're just so funny." She started to laugh again. She was so cute when she got like this. "Funny? I thought I was cool?" I said, taking another mouthful of the pizza. She nodded. "Both." I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "What's wrong, you seem off today..?" Don't get me wrong, I loved when Maka was in a good mood; but this was odd, she never had given me so many compliments in such a short amount of time. She shook her head. Her light laughter stopping. A serious expression slowly forming on her face. "Yea... sorry." I knew something was wrong. "No, it's okay. You aren't bothering me, you just seem off. What's going on?" She looked up at me, her green eyes seemed to be dark. I hadn't noticed this before, but they where much darker sense she woke up at Stein's. They where usually a but brighter and happier, Maka's eyes where only that color when she wasn't... all there in her head. "I... Soul... I was hit." Everything made sense now. But I needed to make sure that I as thinking of the same thing she was saying. If she was, than I knew why she was acting so strangely. "Hit, by what?" I asked. "By the Kishin's wave-length..." I nodded my head. "I thought so, but I wasn't entirely sure...so... um..." I wanted to ask why she was acting so odd around me than... did she love me, or was she trying to hide that she had feelings for someone else by being nice to me? "What?" She started to giggle again. I figured this was part of the wave-lengths effect, so I ignored it; despite how cute it was. "W-who do you like...er... love?" Her eyes widened, and her face grew kind of pale. "Uh, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to!" I added on hastily to recover. 'Not cool.' Is all I could think in my head. "No, I can tell you!" She said, starting to giggle again, a blush spread across her face like a forest fire. "No, really if you want to keep it a secret, it's fine." She shook her head. "Nah, because the person I love is you, Soul. I don't think I need to keep it a secret anymore." Than she stopped laughing, and her eyes widened in realisation of what she had just said. Than she got up, and ran into her room. Leaving me and the pizza behind. "Maka, wait!" I ran after her, but she slammed the door in my face. I heard soft crying on the other side of the door.

Maka' POV:

The wave-length was taking over my souls wave-length as we ate pizza. Every time I got distracted thinking about something, I would say something or do something to Soul. I had to keep shaking my head, but when I wondered off on thoughts about how cute Soul was, I'd find myself coming back to reality and realise what I was doing. There I go again, I thought. I shook my head, getting out of a daze. But just in time to hear myself saying "The person I love is you, Soul.". Holy crap! No, no! I got up and ran to my room, dropping the pizza and leaving a confused and surprised looking Soul behind me, with his mouth hanging open. I heard him running after me. "Maka, wait!" He yelled, but I slammed the door in his face, and immediately started crying. "It wasn't suppose to happen like this." I whined out loud, almost screaming. Tears ran down my face, and soaked the shirt that I was wearing.

Soul's POV:

"It wasn't suppose to happen like this!" I heard on the other side of the door. I don't know if Maka was talking to me or herself. I assumed she was talking to herself. But what did she mean? She... loved me? I got kind of dazed, and found myself sliding down the door. So not cool. The Kishin's wave-length had made her say that. She didn't come out and say it herself. I sighed and stood up. I wanted her to know I felt the same way. Time to work on that song. I got up, and wrote on a piece of paper: 'Maka, I'm going out. I need to get food for the refrigerator. It's nothing about what happened, so don't worry. A cool guy like me understands. I'll be back in a few hours. If I don't come back by bed time to put your medicine on, come down to the piano where we first met, that's where I'll be. -Soul'. Than I walked out the door. I needed to finish this song... But I only had a day to write years of passion into one song. 'This is going to be fun.' I thought.

Maka's POV:

I had fallen asleep crying. I could tell because my eyes where sticky from the tears. I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Way past bed time for me and Soul. Soul! Oh god Soul! I had told him I loved him at dinner, and than I haven't talked to him sense! I got up, and ran into the kitchen. I almost missed the note that was on the table. I picked it up and read it. 'Maka, I'm going out. I need to get food for the refrigerator. It's nothing about what happened, so don't worry. A cool guy like me understands. I'll be back in a few hours. If I don't come back by bed time to put your medicine on, come down to the piano where we first met, that's where I'll be. -Soul'. I looked around our apartment for him. He wasn't anywhere. I ran into his room. He wasn't there either. Time to go down to the piano and apologise to him for how I had acted. This was going to be awkward... what would I say to him; 'Sorry Soul, I don't love you, I was just fooling around. I really love Kidd?' No. I needed to tell him by myself this time. My anti-demon wave-length must have done its job and taken care of the Kishin's effects, but I wish they would have been gone earlier. I bolted out the door, and ran to where the piano was in the DWMA. Tears stung my eyes the entire time I ran. What if Soul didn't feel the same way!? What if this made it so we couldn't use Soul Resonate anymore!? Damn it. Damn it all to hell. Damn that stupid Kishin. Damn Lord Death for giving us that mission. Damn me for falling in love with Soul, and lastly... Damn Soul for being the man of my dreams!

Soul's POV:

She wasn't coming... was she? It was way past our bed time. I was just about to get up and leave, heart broken, when the door creaked open, and a very out of breath Maka stood in the doorway. "Hey.." She said in between breaths. "Hey." I said laughing. She walked up to me, still out of breath. "Here, sit down." I said walking over to the bench, and sat; patting the open space next to me. She hesitated for a moment, but took the seat next to me. There was a awkward silence for a while, but than Maka spoke up right before I was about to. "Soul, I'm really sorry about earl-" I stopped her by putting my finger to her lips. "Shhhh. Maka, you gotta stop talking. It's so un-cool." I gave her my signature smile, and turned to the piano. Taking a deep breath. I began to play the song I had worked on writing all night.

============================================================

Author's Note:

Hehe. I feel evil! :D  
Lmao, but no, honestly sorry for the cliff-hanger. ^^;  
I needed time to think of a song, and I didn't want to keep ya'll waiting for the next chapter, even though this is probably worse... I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as this is posted though, so stay tuned! -LeaCarosella


	6. Love's Confession

Soul's POV:

I started to play the song that I wrote. I felt Maka relax next to me. It almost seemed like she wanted to lean on me, but she stopped herself. It had come time in the song to start to sing. 'Here goes nothing. Just stay cool.' I thought.

Maka's POV:

Soul was playing a beautiful piece of music. I wanted to just hug him as he was playing it, but I stopped myself, and instead drowned myself into the sound. Than, Soul started singing. His voice was like a angels... although, you wouldn't be able to tell from his looks. His looks scared allot of people off... but me... I thought he was cute... and handsome. My heart thudded against my chest, realising what he was singing.

"Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start."

Soul turned to me, and looked into my eyes.

"I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow."

He turned back to the piano, letting himself feel what the music was saying. He played and sang with passion.

"I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine."

My heart thudded. Was he just singing this song, or... did he mean what he was singing... to me? He turned to me again. This time, I looked into his fiery eyes, my emerald ones looking into his.

"You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be."

He closed his eyes, and I closed mine. When we opened them, we appeared inside of Soul's soul. Except it was brighter than before. Lighted by several pink candles.

"I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine."

The frames where pictures of us, together. We looked so happy. But this was when we where younger. We where now both in our twenties, and we weren't as happy now as we where when we where 16.

"And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine."

When he finished, I opened my eyes, and I was back into reality. I had moved closer to Soul, but I think that was just because we where in his soul. When I was in his soul, I felt something. I felt love. Soul raised his head, opening his eyes. He gave me his signature shark toothed smile. "Did you like it?" He said leaning in closer to me. I backed away slightly, even though I wanted to lean in and kiss him. "Y-yes Soul. It was beautiful." I really didn't know what to say. "Not as beautiful as the person that I wrote it for." He said, blushing. I tilted my had. Now I knew that he wasn't talking about me. "Who? Blair?" I asked. Soul let out a laugh. "No." He said, leaning closer. "Tsubaki?" He leaned in closer. "No." Who was it? "Kim?" Closer. "No." I pouted. "Is it someone I know?" He stayed where he was. "Yes." I tilted my head. "Than who?" He let out a slight laugh. "You." My heart started pounding again. "M-me? I don't think I understand.." Soul went so close to me, than our for heads where touching. "Than let me help you." He said in a seductive voice. Putting his hands under my chin, and than putting his lips to mine. Fireworks went off under my lips, and the kiss intensified. It was full of passion. My face burned red as I pulled away from Soul. His face was red too. "Do you understand now?" I shook my head. "Maybe you need to show my again." I said sarcastically. I wrapped my arms around Soul's neck, and kissed him again. This time was better than the last. When we pulled away from eachother, Soul whispered into my ear. "I love you, Maka Albarn. With all my heart." I whispered back to Soul. "I love you too, Soul Eater. With all my heart." We kissed again, and my thoughts trailed off. Soon I fell asleep in Soul's arms. This was truly the best night in my life. Thank you Lord Death. Thank you Kishin. Thank you Soul.

When I woke up, I was laying next to Soul on my bed. I smiled warmly at him. He must have carried me up here after I fell asleep. I looked at the time. It was 11:00am. We must have been awake late last night, I was usually up by 5:00am. I looked at him, my thoughts of the time disapearing. He was so cute when he slept. I realised how lucky I was to have him. Than I also realised that he was in my bed. Did we? I lifted up the covers. I let out a sigh of relief. Nope we didn't. Besides, Soul wouldn't do that to me. That would be 'un-cool.' I snuggled closer to Soul, giving him a hug before I walked out into the kitchen. I was going to make some breakfast for us. Soul was probably hungry, sense he never finished his dinner last night.

Soul's POV:

I opened my eyes, and looked next to me. Maka wasn't there. I looked around the room for her, but she wasn't anywhere. Than I smelt pancakes. That's where she was, the kitchen. I looked at the time. 11:30am. Wow, we must have satyed up late. Than memories from last night flashed back to me, and I smiled. Yea, we did stay up late. I got out of Maka's bed stretching and walked out into the kitchen, trying not to make any noise. Maka was standing at the stove, flipping some pancakes. They smelt good. I went up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning, beautiful." I said in a flurtatious voice. "Morning, Soul!" She said in a very cheerful voice. Arching her head back, giving me a kiss on the lips. Than she turned back to the pancakes. "Breakfast is almost ready." I nodded, and reluctantly pulled away from her, sitting at a chair. She flipped the pancakes one last time, than slid them into a plate. She placed the plate in front of me, and than sat down with her own plate in frount of her. "Thank you, Maka." She blushed and gave me a warm smile. "Your welcome."

-

After we finished eating, Maka decided we should try and make it to school. We where really late right now, but she wanted to go anyways. "Maka, I'm 22 and you're 20. We're too old for school." I whined. She shook her head. "This isn't just school, Soul. This is collage." I let out a sigh. "Okay, okay. But do we have to go? I kinda just want to spend my day with you." I said blushing slightly. Maka smiled at me. "Okay, we don't have to attend classes, but we're still going to see Lord Death. We need to report back to him anyways." Oh. Right. I forgot about Lord Death. We still needed to report back to him about mission. The mission! Crap, I forgot to put the medacine onto Maka's scar! I got up from my seat, and ran over to my coat which laying on the couch. I hastily grabbed the medacine out of it. "Maka, we forgot to put this on last night." Maka blushed feirsly. "Come on, we gotta put this on you before we go to school." Maka nodded slowly. She finished her pancakes, and walked into the bathroom after putting her plates in the sink. I fallowed behind her. Why was she being silent all of a sudden? When she started taking off her shirt, I remembered where the scar is. Crap. Would I be able to control myself?

=================================================================

Author's Note:

Hey guys... sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger last time, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Even though I left you on yet another cliffhanger. ^^;  
I do not own the song that Soul sang to Maka. Oh, and it's going to get steamy in the next chapter. No, it's not going to be a sex scene... or is it? Idk yet, it really depends on how I start writing it. I just can't really see Soul having sex with Maka after they just confessed to eachother. He doesn't seem like he's that kind of guy, and Maka doesn't seem like she's the kind of girl to let him do that... that early on. So, idk. It might be a sex scene, but not sure yet. Anyways, until the next chapter! -LeaCarosella


	7. The Medicine And The Bathroom

Maka's POV:

Why did this have to happen now? Just after we told each other how we felt. This was going to be really, really awkward. I took off the rest of my shirt. And turned so that my back was facing Soul. "Maka..." He started. "You need to turn around." My face burned even brighter, remembering where the scar was. "R-right..." I turned around, trying to avoid Soul's gaze. "Maka..." He voice was hoarse. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. You have to trust me. As your partner." He started. I looked up at him, my heart racing. His eyes where sincere. I felt like a fool. I knew that Soul wouldn't even do anything to hurt me... I was more worried about myself. My desires where over whelming at times, and I was wishing that it didn't effect me now. Soul flinched when he glanced at my chest. I knew he wasn't being perverted, he was looking at the scar. After all, I didn't really have anything in my chest area... and I was covered up, so I doubt this would lead to anything. I was getting worried for nothing.

Soul's POV:

Damn it. I was finding it hard just to compose myself even when she was turned around. Thankfully she didn't notice. The objective was to put medicine on her scar and go to school. That was it. Nothing more. But I couldn't help my thoughts from trailing off. "Soul?" Maka asked, her voice sounding concerned. Worry in her olive green eyes. I shook my head. Not cool. You gotta stay cool. For Maka. No matter how much you want her... my thoughts trailed off to other things. Aurgh. A cool guy can control himself around the love of his life, right? Right. I was cool. I could control myself. "Oi, Maka, get over here." I said putting on my cocky grin. She sheepishly walked over to me. I un-bottled the medicine, which was surprisingly cream like. I squeezed a bit into my hands, some of it fell onto the floor. I hesitated before I touched Maka's skin. She flinched a bit, but than relaxed as I started rubbing in the medicine. Her skin was so soft and warm. It was like touching silk. When I was thinking, my hands started to wonder to parts of her body that the scar wasn't. I heard a faint whimper escape Maka's lips, and I yanked my hands back. "Sorry... I wasn't... paying attention." I said awkwardly. "I-It's okay..." She said. Awkwardly rubbing her arm. "Did you get everywhere?" She asked, her face flashing a new shade of red. "I-I think so... do...do you want me to check?" She shook her head. "No... it's fine. I'll go get dressed no-" She started, but she fell forward, slipping on some of the medicine that had fallen to the floor; and slamming into me. I wasn't ready for the impact, so I fell backwards, hugging her, so that I took the impact of the fall. "You okay?" I asked, looking into my meister's eyes. Her face was insanely red. You could literally feel the heat from her cheeks. Than I noticed what position we where in. She was on top of me... shirtless. I struggled to hold back a explosive nose bleed. I lips where almost touching, and it took every fibber of my being to stop myself from just leaning in, and claiming her as mine right there and then. I had to get her off of me before something embarrassing happened... if you know what I mean. But to my surprise, so leaned in first, but I was the one to take her lips into mine. The kiss intensified, and soon our lips hungered for more. Hands started to wander, and somehow Maka and I had gotten out of the bathroom, and she was now pinned against the wall. Her hands traveled through my hair, ruffling it more than it already was ruffled. My hands wandered, but I stopped at her hips, realising where my hands where going, and I pulled away from her. Maka looked at me, confused. "Maka... I can't... do this to you." And it was true, I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt Maka by doing something we would later on regret. Besides... I knew she wouldn't want to do THAT. Not right now anyways... Maka never wanted to do THAT. Or did she? I fought back the urge to ask. This was not cool at all. "Soul..." Her eyes had tears in them. "Maka, listen-" I started, but she darted down the hallway, one of her tears hitting my faces as she ran past me. "Damn it, Maka!" I yelled, grabbing her arm. "Look, I don't want to hurt you!" Maka shook her head. "No. Soul, it's not that!" She screamed, turning to face me. If it wasn't that... than what was making her act like this? "Than why are you crying?" She shook her head. "I don't want to loose you, Soul!" She yelled, her voice shaking. Loose... me? "Maka, what are you talking about? I'd never leave you. I love you Maka. Why do you think I stopped myself?" She looked up at me, her olive green eyes clouded by tears. "That's not what I mean, Soul..." Now I really didn't understand. "Than what do you mean?" She shook her head, trying to regain composure. "I don't...I don't want us to end up like my mom and dad. I don't want you to leave when I need you most! I want to be with you forever, I don't want to loose you! You're my world, Soul Eater!" My heart dropped. "Maka, there's a difference between me and your scum-bag father." She blinked away the tears, but more came. "I would NEVER leave you, Maka Albarn. You are more than the world to me. Nothing matters when you're not here. You are the reason why I continue living even though I hate my life." The tears stopped, and we embraced. After a few moments, we pulled away from each other. "You better get ready for school, baka." She gave me a weak laugh. "Okay, Soul." She kissed me on the cheek, and left to her room.

Author's Note:  
Yea... so... this chapter kinda sucks... And I was rushing to finish it because it was my first 'sex' scene... even though they didn't DO anything... except kiss... sorry for those of you who actually wanted to read that type of stuff... I will TRY to do it later in the story though... Anyways, sorry that it was so short and that it sucks.. I'll update soon. -LeaCarosella


	8. Epilogue (End)

Epilogue:

General POV:

It has been 5 years sense Soul and Maka have admitted their love to each other. They got married soon after. 3 good years full of fun and love took place, than they rescieved life changing news. Maka was pregnant. Maka was a little scared at first, and so was Soul. But they where also very happy. 6 months later, a healthy baby boy was born. He had the same color hair as his mom, and the signature red eyes and sharp teeth as his dad. He was defiantly theirs, a perfect image of their love. And his name was Cody. Not too far after, Tsubaki delivered a healthy baby girl. Blackstar being the father. She had blue hair, just like her father, but it was long just like Tsubaki's (later when she grew up). Her name was Lilly (Kinda corny, but I thought it fit). Years went by, and it came time for Cody and Lilly to go to the DWMA. Cody was revealed a weapon just before school had started, and Lilly was revealed a meister when she was only eight (kid would be proud). The two automatically took to each other sense they had known each other for such a long time, and they became partners. Lilly had Blackstar's strength and speed, but also had also had Tsubaki's calm and friendly demeanor. Making her one heck of a meister. As for Cody, well Cody took on a Sythe form, but he surprisingly looked allot like Spirit, his grandfather, when he transformed. He had Maka's courage, and Soul's devotion. Making him the perfect weapon. As for Soul and Maka? Well, they are now teachers at the DWMA, they teach about the bond that weapon's and meister's share. And let's just say that Cody takes after his mom, and passed first in the class.

Present  
General POV:

Maka and Soul look at the new students as they practice soul resonance. To no surprise, Lilly and Cody make a connection first. "They're just like us, huh Soul?" Maka said, linking arms with Soul and resting her head on his shoulder. Soul smirked and gave his signature toothy smile, than kissed Maka on the top of her head. "I guess so."

End

Authors Note:

Okay, so due to popular demand, I made this 'chapter' to finish off this story. Don't worry, I'm writing another one. D:  
Anyways, please leave reviews, I feel really good when you do! -LeaCarosella


End file.
